We Object to Fear: LIVE!
}} We Object to Fear: LIVE! is the sixty-sixth episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical. The action takes place at a celebratory dinner party for mock trial participants, where several young people are coming of age, making their mark, and looking for interesting shapes in the clouds. Plot Act I A group of students has gathered at Matthew's house for the end-of-year mock trial banquet. In the kitchen, Matthew confronts his mother about the dishes she has prepared, expressing fear that the exotic ingredients and unusual preparations will harm his reputation with the other kids. His mother, on the other hand, believes in challenging young people's palates with interesting new foods, like garlic bread garnished with parsley, or quinoa salad ("That Dish Is a Risk"). Meanwhile, mock trial prosecutors Clark and Brian are discussing the team's performance while lounging in the living room. Brian is upset at the defense team's apparent lack of effort; however, Clark reminds him of the differing standards for a well-executed defense vs. prosecution. Brian confesses that he has been preoccupied with concerns for the legacy they, as seniors, will leave behind for their younger teammates ("Legacy"). The two boys review various components of the mock trial process together. In another set of chairs, Alicia and Spencer discuss the unfair perception of defense attorneys everywhere, likely the cause of television and other media. Bemoaning the shortage of defense attorney role models, they take a moment to reflect on the one great example from pop culture—''To Kill a Mockingbird's'' Atticus Finch. Finch has been an inspiration to each of them in different ways ("Atticus Finch"). It is at this point that Spencer realizes he is gay. He comes out to Alicia, and the two share a moment. Taking in the layout of the living room, Brian is offended by some of the design choices. Not wishing to assign blame to Matthew's mom, he suggests that Matthew's father must be responsible. Clark points out the problematic nature of this statement, as it implies that Matthew's mother had no say in the matter. A productive conversation about latent biases ensues. Outside, pretrial attorney Xander and his unnamed teammate are watching the clouds go by, describing their shapes with varying levels of accuracy ("Looking at Clouds"). Brian exits the house and approaches the pair to express his appreciation for their hard work in trial. This gives them a strong feeling of validation. When Brian asks about his legacy and how they will remember him, they do their best to oblige. Together, they recall memories of Brian's emphatic fondness for low-energy indie/roots tunes on the mock trial bus and their resulting mixed emotions ("Fear and Admiration"). In the kitchen, Matthew is still arguing with his mom about the food. She reminds him that hosting the banquet was his own idea, and that this is a good opportunity for him to connect with the other mock trial participants, especially the lawyers. Matthew eventually agrees; as a sophomore and a lowly witness for the prosecution, his options have been limited thus far. His mom assures him that the other kids will accept him, if they just get to know him a little ("They Won't Object to a Brand New Friend"). Filled with both confidence and a newfound acceptance of his mother's cooking, Matthew exits the kitchen. He finds Alicia sampling the parsley-topped garlic bread in the dining area. As they get to know one another, Matthew learns that Alicia became a defense attorney by accident, as a sophomore, on her first audition. She seems unaware of how impressive this is, though Matthew's amazed reaction gives her some idea. He exits, passing Spencer on his way out. After first checking with Alicia to see if she knows of any other gay teammates, Spencer attempts to explain the scale of her accomplishments on the team, calling her a genius. She denies this several times, in the process making it clear that her only frame of reference for "genius" is Matt Damon from Good Will Hunting ("One Kind of Genius"). Act II Back in the living room, Brian and Clark reflect on their platonic relationship as two gay friends in high school. Clark informs Brian that the only crush he has ever had at their school has been for dreamy ceramics teacher Mr. Picou. Brian shares Clark's sentiment ("Mr. Picou"). Outside, Xander's pretrial friend has grown tired of cloud-watching, and also of Xander. Concerned over their obvious codependency, she suggests that they start hanging out with other people. Xander is initially unconvinced, even in the face of significant evidence. However, realization comes when he experiences anxiety at being separated from his friend, even for a few seconds. The two agree that the relationship has become unhealthy ("Codependent Bullshit"). Inside, Alicia asks Matthew for more parsley. Having just recently celebrated Passover, Matthew's family has a parsley surplus, and he quickly obliges. Alicia senses their strong connection, and asks a simple question about Passover meal. Suddenly put on the spot, Matthew fumbles the answer, at which point Alicia graciously offers to drop the issue. Not wanting to let the moment slip away, he finally admits his feelings for her. After a brief interruption by Spencer, Matthew asks Alicia to the winter formal in six months, senior prom in two years, and all but one of the dances in between. Alicia suggests that they take their time, and just focus on the upcoming Homecoming. Matthew officially asks her to go with him, and she agrees ("Passover It"). Matthew's mom announces that a flaming pineapple cheese dessert is on its way. Clark and Brian invite Spencer to sit with them. Clark compliments him on a job well done for the defense, and the walls between the three seniors begin to fall. Clark apologizes for their antagonism, realizing that fear was at the root of the issue. Xander and his pretrial friend agree to take the leap into a new, more distant friendship. Alicia and Matthew hold hands for the first time and look forward to their future together. Matthew's mom resolves to continue cooking with bravery and flair. Suddenly, Matthew's dad returns home, affirming all her choices ("Governed by Fear Finale"). Show/Hide Musical Cast Jessica McKenna * Matthew's mom * Clark, prosecution attorney * Alicia, defense attorney * Xander's pretrial friend Zach Reino * Matthew, witness for the prosecution * Brian, prosecution attorney * Spencer, defense attorney * Xander, pretrial attorney * Matthew's dad Talkback Cast Jessica McKenna * Caterer * Writer #1 * Actor who played Xander and his friend * Ruth Bader Ginsburg Zach Reino * Writer #2 * Executive Producer Songs * "That Dish Is a Risk" (5:47) * "Legacy" (9:13) * "Atticus Finch" (14:05) * "Looking at Clouds" (19:35) * "Equal Parts Fear and Admiration" (23:50) * "They Won't Object (To a Brand New Friend)" (27:14) * "One Kind of Genius" (32:50) * "Mr. Picou" (40:58) * "Codependent Bullshit" (43:55) * "Passover It" (47:45) * "Governed by Fear (Finale)" (54:47) Cut Song: * "Maritime Law? Maritime Nah!" (1:08:14) Trivia * On November 14, 2018, Earwolf published video footage of the entire episode to YouTube. This is the first full episode of Off Book to be released officially on video. References Category:Episodes Category:Live episodes Category:Cut Song Category:Completed plot summary